Titan Eaters
by Leader Sheperd
Summary: Any who, Meisters are Tamers, Weapons are Titans. Goal: Tamers are to find and capture a Titan. Once the Titan is caught, Tamers will have to domesticate the Titans. That won't be the easiest task for the Tamers. Once tamed, the Titans will hunt down Kishins. Kishin's are Titans that have no control and intelligence.


_He ran swiftly. He was being limited to find a titan and quickly. Once he found a Titan, he would capture it and send off a signal to have help bring the Titan back to TTA (Titan Tamer Academy)..._

Black*Star, continues running and he could feel the Earth shake beneath him. He skids to a halt. A Titan was near by. He turns his head about then he could see it. It was an Armored Titan. It was a _**female **_Armored Titan. The Titan was walking. He was to the left of it. The Titan walks for a little bit. Maybe a few more minutes. It stops and turns her head scanning the area. It looks over to his direction and focuses on him.

The sun was behind it. It casts this rather spooky shadow on it and its pupils shrunk some. It turns toward him. He cracks his knuckles. It wasn't even thirty minutes since he had been out in the dawn and a Titan was already around. Black*Star chuckles. He runs at it. It watches him looking down at him. It raised an arm up and the arm goes down with a loud WHOOSH. He side steps trying to dodge the massive arm. The Titan tries to grab him as he ran up it's arm but he is too fast. When Black*Star gets on the back of it's neck, he gets tangled in the long raven colored mane of hair. He tries to find the weak spot to where he can make it go to the ground but not kill it. He then finds it and shouts in victory as he its the spot. With a massive thud, it falls to the ground.

A minute of two passes. The Titan gets up surprising him. It grabs him; nearly crushing him. It makes him eye level with it. It's strange indigo eyes blink and she tilts her head. He gets an arm out and fires a blue flare. It indicated he was in need of help. He struggles.

Maka saw the flare and runs to a horse and gets on. The horse neighs and gallops swiftly to the direction where it came from. Her pigtails whip behind her head. It took her about five minutes to get there by the horse. She jumps off the horse seeing the female Armored Titan and Black*Star in her grip. Black*Star shouts at Maka making the Titan look at Maka. Maka, who had a crossbow, aims at one of the Titan's eyes. The girl fires striking one of it's eyes. The Titan roars letting go of Black*Star and it moves back. She puts a hand to her eye.

Maka runs over to Black*Star. Then, helps him up, "You alright?"

"That Titan is weaker than it looks. But, something is odd about it..." Black*star huffed. Maka nods in agreement. "Yeah."

It grits it's teeth and looks at the two. Maka loads the crossbow and fires again. The Titan blocks it with her hand. It moves forward. The two step back a bit. It huffs.

"The hell? Is it decreasing in size?"

It was true, the Titan was diminishing in size. From a 15 meter to a 7 meter Titan. As it did that, she pulled out the arrow from her eye.

"Is it a Titan Shifter?"

"Could be Black*Star."

The Titan steps forward opening it's mouth. They jumped surprised.

"You didn't have to shoot me in the eye. I thought he was trying to kill me. I don't know which humans are going to try to kill me and who aren't."

Maka blinks, "She's a Titan Shifter. so tha-"

The Titan finishes, "That means I'm really intelligent, swift, strong... there is just two things I have never been able to do. Turning into a human and turning into a Colossal Titan."

The Titan's eye was reincarnating as Maka said, "I think we can help with the human part."

Black*Star looks at Maka eagerly. He knew what she was thinking. The pig tailed girl nods.

"This is Tamer Black*Star. He was on a mission to find a Titan and apparently you were out here so he took the chance to catch you. Unless you are willing to let him claim you as his Titan. "

The Titan ponders for a few minutes. Thinking it through, "Do you think this will help me to turn into a human?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"YYYAAAAHHHOOOOOO!"

Black*Star jumps up into the air. It was the best day of his life. He managed to get a Titan Shifter that is very intelligent and capable of human speech. The Titan pinches the collar of his jacket picking him up then looks at Maka.

"Is he always like this," Ths Titan shake him a little.

"Yep. Let's see how long you can last with 'em."

"HEY! I'm right here you know!"

Maka and the Titan chuckle a little. Black*Star grits his teeth. This was the start of a new adventure for the Titan and Tamer. The Titan puts Black*Star on her shoulder and Maka gets back on the horse. Leading the two back to TTA.

Kid was at the wall, waiting for both Maka and Black*Star to come back. He saw Maka on the horse and he saw the Titan close behind. His jaw dropped. Black*Star was sitting on the Titan's shoulder.

'_How in the world did they manage to bring back a Titan without tying it up?'_

Maka looks up at the wall stopping the horse. She takes out whistle and blows on it. The wall's door starts to open. Once the three got inside, the wall's door closes. Maka leads the Titan with Black*Star aboard through a path that headed to TTA. That little trek took about half an hour because everything was a bit crowded.

Kid was waiting.

"Didn't expect a surprise like that. I thought you'ld go for at least a 15 meter Titan. Not a 7 meter Titan."

Black*Star laughs, "This isn't some ordinary 7 meter Titan, Kid."

Maka looks at Kid, "It's true."

"Prove it then," Kid taps his foot.

The titan glances at Black*Star; nervousness hinted in her indigo eyes.

Black*Star looks at the titan, "Come on. Show him what you can do."

It blinks and sets Black*Star down. A few moments later it lurched forward as if it were trying to go into a ball then shot up roaring. The Titan starts to increase in size. Armor was forming on it. It bellows and huffs. Kid's eye twitched and he trembled a little bit in fear after the transformation for the 7 meter to the Armored Titan was completed. She bent over hands on her knees. Hair falling in front of her face.

"She also talks," Black*Star grins.

"Talks?"

"I'm a Titan Shifter. I know I'm not the only one to be able to Shift into a Titan," the Titan looks at Kid. then, stands up straight,"There is one thing I have always wanted to do. I've always wanted to be a human. To live among other humans."

Kid nearly falls back. This is probably the best thing that has happened at TTA in a very long time. He had to report this to his father immediately. "I'll be back really soon."


End file.
